wanderlustfandomcom-20200213-history
Punta Arenas
Punta arenas 3.jpg Punta arenas 2.jpg Punta arenas 1.jpg Introduction Punta Arenas is the Southern-most city on the mainland of South America, being on the Brunswick Peninsula. It is also the capital of Chile's Region XII, the Magallanes. For most, it is the gateway into the Chilean Southern Patagonia, with links into Puerto Natales and further on to Parque Nacional Torres del Paine. Location 53˚10'0"S 70˚56'0"W On the Northeastern shore of Brunswick Peninsula on the Straits of Magellan. Things To Do There is a small Magellanic penguin colony at Otway Sound, and a much bigger one at Magdelena Island (35 kilometres from Punta Arenas). Isla Carlos III is part of Parque Nacional Francisco Coloane where you can kayak amongst the whales. Or take a journey south, to San Isidro Lighthouse on Cabo San Isidro. Fort Bulnes, 62 kilometres South of town, lies the reconstruction a fort that was part of the colonization plans in Southern Chile. Weather Punta Arenas has a semi-arid, ocean-moderated climate. The seasonal temperature in Punta Arenas is greatly moderated by its proximity to the ocean, with specifying average lows in July near −1 ˚C and highs in January of 14 ˚C. This is not to say that it is known for stable constant temperatures, only small variability with season. Rainfall is most plentiful between April and May and snow season goes all through Chilean winter (June till September), although the average temperature does not descend below the 1°C. Among Chileans the city is also known for its strong winds (up to 130 km/hour). Winds tend to be strongest during the summer when city officials put up ropes in the downtown area to assist with unique wind currents created by the buildings. Since 1986, Punta Arenas has been the first significantly populated city in the world to be directly affected by the hole in the ozone layer, exposing its residents to potentially damaging levels of ultraviolet radiation. Getting There & Away The city is served by an airport, with regular flights by LAN Chile and Sky Airline from Santiago via Puerto Montt. Antartica XXI operates air cruises (Antarctica Classic and Antartica Experience) to Antarctica from Punta Arenas, sailing to Antarctica and flying back. Overland access to other parts of Chile beyond Southern Patagonia involve crossing into Argentina. Ruta Nacional Nº 9 goes North to Puerto Natales (250 kilometres), and further on to Parque Nacional Torres del Paine (400 kilometres), before crossing into Argentina. Accommodation Since many travellers to the region move on to Puerto Natales immediately after landing at the airport, there are not as many accommodation options as one would expect in a city of more than 100 000. Ilaia is a boutique hotel focussed on relaxation and wellness. Hotel Finis Terrae is the Best Western in town, while Cabo de Hornos is the sister hotel of the Hotel CostAustralis in Puerto Natales. Hotel Plaza is a little dated, but has a convenient location by the Plaza de Armas. Another historic hotel, is José Nogueira, which occupies the former Palacio Sara Braun. Diego de Almagro Punta Arenas is by the waterfront, which presents lovely views. However, the new kid on the block must be Hotel Dreams del Estrecho, which is on the water, 3 blocks from the Plaza de Armas. Category:Chile Category:Patagonia Category:Punta Arenas Category:Punta Arenas Category:Magallanes